Beautiful love
by FlyingTanuki
Summary: My first attempt at a lewd fic, written with a friend in El Salvador. Howince. And a teeny bit PWNP.


**This was an MSN collaboration between me and a friend in El Salvador. It sucks, mainly because I couldn't usually bring my self to write stuff like this, and it was written very late at night.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any material or characters that are featured in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

There he was, sitting on a tabletop wearing nothing but a pair of white boots and a skimpy apron, while his mate stared contentedly at him.

Vince Noir.

His friend, Howard Moon, approached him with sheer passion and lust for the young dark hair man. Vince leapt off the table, grinning in sheer anticipation.

"Hello pumpkin," he said, before kissing Howard gently on the cheek. Howard blushed, and stared at his partner, who winked cheekily at him.

"Hello lovely, that apron looks so sexy on you," was the reply he got. Vince blushed and hugged Howard tightly, and whispered in his ear softly, "It's genius innit? It matches my boots." And sure enough it did, for it was white and glitzy, just like the boots Vince wore proudly on his feet.

"I like it," Howard said with a grin, before moving his hands round the back and undoing the apron. Vince chuckled while he undid Howard's shirt in unison to him. Howard too the apron off Vince and threw it on the floor. Vince removed Howard's Hawaiian shirt and put it on.

"You cheeky boy," he grunted, before lifting Vince up and plonking him on the sofa.

"What was that for?" Vince enquired.

"Trying to impersonate me," replied Howard, before going to make himself some tea.

* * *

"Are we doing anything or not?" asked Vince impatiently. "It's been ten minutes since you last paid any attention to me."

Howard walked over to Vince, before stooping to his level and kissing him on the lips.

"Oh yes we shall my friend. Stand!"

Vince looked at Howard, confused. Howard glared at him.

"All right, if you say so," sighed Vince, getting to his feet. Howard wrapped his arms gently around the body of his young friend, and ran a hand right down his back, rubbing it gently. He then proceeded to feel his rear end, rubbing it, squeezing it, before kneeling down. He looked up at Vince.

"Do you want to continue with this?"

Vince looked down at him. "Yeah…"

"Very well then."

Howard ran his hands up his friend's dainty legs, licking them as he went, working his way up. When he finally got to the private parts, he grinned. He put a hand firmly around his friend's dick, then began to move his hand up and down it forcefully.

"Oww…" Vince moaned erotically. Having his best friend's warm muscular hand round his cock, pulling it forcefully, made him excited. He wanted more.

"Harder," he said. Howard stopped.

"No. I have something else in store."

* * *

Howard stood up again so that he was level with Vince. He undid his trousers, slipping them down, past his knees, past his ankles, then off. Vince ran a hand over his friend's crotch, thoughtfully, then placed a hand down his pants, doing what his friend had previously done to him.

* * *

After a small while of doing so, he pulled down the underpants to be met with a great erection.

"Oh yes," he said, chuckling. "Close your eyes mate."

He did as he was told, then opened them again sharply as he felt Vince's warm moist mouth around his member. He put a hand down and stroked Vince's hair gently. Vince continued to suck vigorously, gradually speeding up, getting faster, sucking harder, until…

Howard came hard in Vince's mouth. Vince pulled back, letting the thick, sticky semen fall out onto the floor, which he licked clean from the floor and Howard's feet. Howard laughed as Vince's warm, soft tongue eagerly cleaned the cum off his feet.

"Ready Vince?" he asked, smiling seductively.

"You bet," Vince replied, kissing Howard's legs and puckering up lustfully.

Howard bent down and crawled behind Vince, then began to kiss his bum. Then he sucked on his fingers and inserted two into his friend's hole. Vince yelped as the long, bony fingers came in, poking and wriggling around in his anus. The fingers were then removed and Vince moaned as Howard inserted his member.

"Oh god, yes!" yelled Vince.

Howard began to fuck his friend lightly, slowly, stroking his back gently, soon pounding him sharply, Vince moaning and drooling the whole time. Howard reached underneath to tickle his belly, or so Vince thought, because suddenly without notice, Howard was stroking his dick.

"I'm gonna cum!" Vince screamed out. "Keep going Howard!"

Howard did as he was told, shagging his mate and rubbing his cock at the same time. Vince came on Howard's hand, moaning his name softly. Howard pulled his hand back and licked the cum off it.

* * *

They stood up and fell back onto the sofa after Howard had had his orgasm. Vince snuggled into him and sighed.

"Did you like that?" Howard asked.

"Mmm, yes," answered Vince. "Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"Maybe," said Howard, before kissing Vince's hair. "Just maybe."


End file.
